Sweet Like Honey
by aBlackBird
Summary: A moment to say thanks..


After society fell, Shane lead their ever growing group deep into the woods. Somehow he managed to keep them all fed and safe in the ever growing danger. He always stuck close to the back roads and trails that very few people used prior to the world falling to shit. Finding the camp ground had been a nice accident. They had stopped for a break, both Carl and Sophia were complaining about the heat. As the group rested he had decided to scout the area, and found the quarry with all of the delicious water. It didn't take very much to convince the group to stay here. 

Lori did a wonderful job at hiding her grief during the day. She kept a smile on her face and gentle purr to her voice. At night it was far different, many nights he lay awake listening to her gut wrenching sobs. He knew better then most how badly she missed her husband, how hard it had been to leave him behind in the hospital. Fuck knows she deserved her chance to grieve for Rick, hell he had his moments during the first couple of days after the shooting. She was a fierce little thing however, and during the day you would never know she was in mourning. 

As the day went on and the group fell into a routine he found himself roaming. He spent countless hours off searching abandoned buildings and the occasional home for supplies. Shane needed this time to himself for it was a blessing. Leading a group of adults in a end of the world scenario stressed him the hell out. This day was no different, as soon as the sun began to rise he got himself up and dressed. 

Telling Dale where he was going, he was about to head off into the woods when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Let me go with you?" Turning his head slightly his dark eyes met Lori's before he nodded slightly. He was surprised she had wanted to go outside of camp. Camp was always a safe place for her and Carl. The boy was no where to be seen, and so it would be just the two of them. 

The silence was comfortable for the most part, and for that he was grateful. He needed to pay attention to their surroundings in case a walker roamed by. After what seemed like forever they came across a small farm house, clearly abandoned in the recent chaos. "Lets check it out." Shane told her softly and moved forward his caution was obvious. His muscles strained and ready to attack should danger show itself. 

Thankfully it seemed this small place was overlooked by the undead horde's. It took nothing to break the door in. The smell of stale air made him want to cough. He rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before stepping inside the home. It was odd being in a place that the apocalypse hadn't yet touched. Lori followed him in and closed the door behind her. 

As her fingers twisted the lock back into place he felt a twinge run down his body. He was unsure as to what she was up to. Moving into the living room he sat down on a blue sofa, a deep sigh escaping him. It was a pleasure just being able to enjoy a sofa again. Such simple things everyone took for granted. 

"Shane I-I never had the chance to thank you for taking care of Carl and myself.. We've been so busy lately." Lori told him with a grateful smile on her face. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by her words. It was second nature for him to take care of his best friends family. They were his family too. "It's not a big deal. I'm sure Rick would do it for me if the roles had been reversed." He knew his best friend would do the same for him, it was a good guy like that. 

It was then that he noticed she was removing her shirt, her fingers shaking as she worked the buttons over with trembling fingers. His confusion grew but so did that weird warmth of perverted joy. Shane and never really looked at Lori in a sexual manner due to her being Rick's wife. However that didn't matter anymore.. Rick was gone. Dark eyes flashed with a deep desire as she let the thin garment drop to the hard wood floor. 

She wore a cute little bra that had peach dots all over it. Oddly girly but it seemed to fit her personality. Soon enough that cute little bra joined the discarded shirt. Leaning back into the couch cushions he felt a delicious heat settling in between his legs. 

Her jeans and underwear followed suit. Laughing almost nervously he remained seated on the couch. Watching this beautiful woman approach where he was, and how delicately she got on her knees. Rubbing the back of his head he tried to defuse the situation with a laugh. His attempt was ignored, as those gentle soft hands found his belt. Lifting his hips up off of the couch he helped her pull them down to his knees. With a slip and a tug his erection was exposed to the air. 

There was a hum of appreciation as her mouth descended to the tip. A soft silky tongue moved around the head with sure strokes. Her hands gently exploring the rest of him, he felt a low gasp rumble from his chest. Tilting his head back he stared at the ceiling for a moment. He never imagined this would be happening, not in his wildest dreams. That warm mouth was making quick work of him, expert touches and licks drove his mind wild. His hips moving against that warmth as though he wanted to own it. 

His hands moved down to grasp her dark locks, pulling her down onto his dick. He felt her tense up for a moment before her rhythm continued. He panted softly as she worked him over, it didn't take much more to have him explode into her mouth. Lori swallowed it all like it was a job, every last drop disappeared into her pink mouth. 

"Hmmm.. it's sweeter then honey.." She whispered her voice seemingly loud compared to the silence of the house. Shane removed his hands from her head gently and rubbed her cheeks with both thumbs. She turned her head to kiss one of the thumbs, her dark blue eyes twinkling as she looked at him with open admiration. 

"I guess I owe you one?" He purred out his voice husky as he stared at this beautiful woman. A woman he never thought of before and now was enamored with. "We should be getting back the group will be worried. I don't want to scare Carl." Lori retorted with a lazy drawl, that amused look still on her face. In a matter of moments she was dressed and looked as though nothing happened. 

Shane pulled his pants on and fixed his belt. Back to business it would seem, it didn't take long to explore the home. They found a bunch of things, mainly canned food items and supplies. The trip back to camp was just as quiet and peaceful neither one spoke. His mind however was spinning with questions, now what? He knew he wanted to return the favor but how could he do that and not get caught? 

Seeing camp ahead, he watched Carl and Sophia come running up to them. He laughed softly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of pop tarts that he had found in the house. He gave one to each of them and then turned to Lori. 

"If I'm sweeter then honey... then you must be sweeter then sugar.."


End file.
